knightsofpenandpaper2fandomcom-20200216-history
Map Actions
Battle Select from a few select enemies (varies depending on the location) to attack. You fight a total of 1-5 (1- 7 with the Miniature Game equipped in the Game Room) . Rewards and general difficulty scales with the amount of monsters you choose to battle in a single fight. You can battle at any time without interrupting your ongoing quests. Travel Opens up the map of Paperos. The party travels on horseback and each route takes one day of travel. Additional modes of transportation become available later in the story. Rolling a low number leads to an ambush. Rolling a 1 or 20 confers special events. When traveling to a new location a Travel Roll is made to check to see if a Random Encounter (Fight) will be initiated upon entering the new location. This Travel Roll is based on Party Level compared to Location Level Therefore higher the Party's Level the greater the chance to avoid a fight. Tavern You can leave and pick up party members at the tavern as well as rearrange their seating order. You must have at least two characters at the table to continue playing. You can also reset characters at the tavern, which lets you rebuild you character without losing experience points. If you wish to, you can also delete your characters. Crafting You can craft various items by placing correct items in the ingredient slots. Each crafting attempt cost 300 gold, but your ingredients are lost only on successful attempts. All known recipes are stored in the recipes view and unlocking more is a surefire way to increase your crafting potencial. Shop You can buy and sell items at hte shop. As your party levels up, new items will apperar into the shop. Items are sold to hte shop for 50% of their value. The shop is available in all locations with town services. Stash Received items are automatically moved to the Stash when your inventory is full. You can also manually put items into the Stash for safekeeping The Stash is available in all locations with town services. Investigate You can investigate locations to uncover secrets such as items and crafting recipes. Each secret requieres a certain amont of clues, which are gained from successful Mind rolls while investigating. Rest Spend one day to restore Health and Energy. When resting with a Tent (most locations) a rest check will be made against each characters Senses stat. A successful rolls grants full recovery whereas failed rolls lead to 50% recovery. If all characters fail their rolls then the Party will be attacked in the night (3-4 characters healed). When resting in a Bed (most towns) all characters automatically pass their rest checks and restore full Health and Energy. Dungeon Crawl Open the dungeon map. The party explores dungeons on a room-by-room basic. The larger the room, the more traps, enemies, events and treasure it can contain. Any conditions inflicted by traps follow to subsequent battles int he same rom, so larger rooms are more dangerous. Dungeons are challenging in that they have to be completed without resting in-between rooms. Escaping a battle takes the player to the previuos room, which doesn't make it any easier. Dungeons can be replayed indefinitely, but they are never the same twice. Category:Navigation Category:KoP&P2 Pages